Evil Has Never Been So Good
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Edited Re-Upload of the original! Darkness lives within all things, hidden by the thin mask we call humanity. Some ignore this dark stain on their soul. Others, embrace it, leading to dark doors opening and leading to even darker things. Naruto Uzumaki opens one of these doors and uncovers truths that shake the foundation of good and evil to the core.


**AN: Re-uploaded and edited version of the first chapter, hopefully better than the last one, and with a bit more detail and speed added to get to the plot faster. There is also a bit of a surprise during the ending paragraphs for those of you who will enjoy it.**

**This is a very dark fic, one that only people who want to see a horrible, cruel Naruto exist. And by that I mean Naruto is an Evil bastard who cares for himself and his own pleasures. It starts right before the Chunin Finals.**

**Warning: This is not for children.**

(Chapter 1- True Colors)

"You know, out of every piece of shit in your pathetic excuse for a village, you just so happen to be one of the few who weren't worthless. And to think I was prepared to give you new start." A dark voice said, as a shadowed figure held a bleeding, whimpering, and sobbing Dosu Kinuta by the throat off of the Fourth Hokage's head.

Dosu mumbled something incoherently and was shaken violently for his trouble. "Did I say you were allowed to speak? Now, as I was saying, due in no small part to your attempt to kill Gaara, I have to adjust some things for today to go off without a hitch. And unfortunately, that means you have to die. No hard feelings, 'kay?"

The figure dropped Dosu, waiting to hear the sickening crack as the teen hit the ground before taking off towards the Chunin Exam Stadium. He had a lot of shit to get done today.

(Chunin Exam Stadium)

Genma sighed as he began counting down the seconds for Naruto Uzumaki to arrive before he was disqualified. Who knew having Kakashi Hatake as a Sensei would lead to this, huh?

Neji, however, was smirking as he thought Naruto was too afraid to show himself.

Sighing, he raised his hand and got the attention of the crowed. "Due to not arriving on time, Naruto Uzumaki is-"

"Right here, dumbass. Turn the fuck around." A voice said from behind him, making Genma swing around alongside Neji, who both gained shocked looks matching the crowed equally.

Standing there was none other than a new and improved Naruto Uzumaki. No longer wearing the orange monstrosity, he was wearing a black short sleeved shirt tucked into black jeans, being held up by a burnt orange belt. On his feet were a pair of high top shoes that had made an appearance some time ago, sneakers, more specifically black converse with a high top. Over his black shirt he had on a white zip-up hoodie left unzipped and hood up, hiding his hair from view, and over that he had a burnt orange denim jacket. On his face and covering his eyes were a pair of sunglasses with hot pink frames and black lenses. His headband was currently tied to his right his hands were black gloves that covered his entire hand covered in red leather straps that had metal studs on them.

Seeing the looks, Naruto chuckled and crossed his arms. "You two look like you've seen the ghost of the Fourth? Am I really that sexy that even men would turn gay for me? My stylist sure does know her shit."

Snapping out of his shock, Genma pointed at Naruto shakily. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

Nodding, the teen pointed at himself then at Genma then at Neji and back to himself. "Naruto Uzumaki...Dumbass...Bitch-Imma-Slap...Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ummm, okay, then let the match between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki Begin!"

Jumping back, Genma watched the fight intently.

"You should just give up. Fate has declared me-" Neji was cut off as Naruto appeared in front of him, using pure speed, and kneed him in his balls, followed up by grabbing his throat and choke slamming him into the ground.

Grinning in a maniacal manner, Naruto spoke up. "This is a fight. Say one more thing about fate and I'll tear you to pieces and fuck your sister in your blood."

The crowd gasped at the dark thing the Uzumaki said, making Hiashi nervous as he glanced at Hanabi in worry, happy that no one caught what the teen was saying.

Leaping back, Naruto watched behind his sunglasses as Neji stood shakily, his balls no doubt bruising badly right then. "That was incredibly dishonorable of you, Loser! To strike your betters in such an inappropriate manner is disgraceful."

Shrugging and stuffing his hands in his pockets, Naruto replied in a bored tone, his grin still in place. "Fuck fighting fair. Besides, as Shinobi, we're expected to cheat our asses off. We're expected to do anything to win. We take what we want, and give nothing back. The strong live, the weak die. Take your pick, there are a million excuses you could use to make yourself feel better. It works for the dumbass' of this village, it'll work for you."

Neji scowled and rushed forward, going for several Jyuuken strikes only to miss and get backhanded casually. Rolling, Neji got up right and fell to one knee, glaring at Naruto hatefully as the sunglasses wearing teen continued speaking. "You know, I might pay a visit to your clan later, say, after the exams are over and the party ends. I've heard a lot of good things about the Hyuuga clan's women. How they're wild in the sack..." here, his head leaned forward and the grin on his face became even more deranged and dark. "...Unliker Hinata."

Rubbing his face, the Hyuuga male asked in a slightly worried tone. "What do you mean?"

Laughing, a sound that sent shivers down the spines of every person present, even the disguised Orochimaru who had been watching with interest the changes to the Uzumaki, Naruto replied. "I thought it was quite obvious. Well if not, let me spell it out for you. It all began in the Forest of Death during the second part of the Exam..."

And so Naruto described what had transpired in the Forest of Death, making everyone in the stadium gasp and cry out in shock and anger, some calling for his execution, while a fair number of Shinobi grimly remembered that with the waivers signed, no action could be taken against the teen.

It clearly stated in the waiver that any kind of harm, no matter what kind, that occurs within the forest during the Chunin Exams was given the all clear signal by their respective villages, and as dark and cruel as it is to say, such things as rape was a viable way of breaking and forcing prisoners into submission.

Neji listened with ever increasing rage as the crowd quieted in shock, not comprehending the words of the Uzumaki as he casually admitted to raping a girl.

Hiashi was caught between being catatonic with shock and violent with blinding rage at the thought of his eldest daughter being defiled in such a way.

Kurenai was in a state of shock as she turned to Hinata, who had begun sobbing as she remembered all the times she had been used by the blonde this month to 'suck and fuck'.

Naruto himself simply grinned even wider as he wagged his finger. "But you know what? Bet you her sister will be tighter." 

Blinded by rage, Neji charged forward, intent on killing the teen. He got within five feet before he felt something wrong and saw himself fly into the air, before he saw his own headless body fall to the ground.

Sighing, Naruto kicked Neji's decapitated head away even as he was declared the winner. Looking up, Naruto grinned at the shell-shocked Hokage. Seeing he had the old mans attention, Naruto held up Neji's head. "Daedra no no meiyo no tame ni aki."(1)

Before the Hokage could respond, an explosion went off, causing all hell to break loose and Naruto to grin maniacally as he appeared on the roof alongside the now revealed orochimaru and Sarutobi.

"So, lets get this party started, shall we?"

Hiruzen felt himself become slightly less hopeless as Naruto appeared, even with the sudden actions taking place that caused his view and faith in the young man to be shaken terribly. Besides, after years of emotional and physical abuse, only to have the 'Kind Old Hokage' come and rescue him, Hiruzen was confident that his weapon would be ready to fight for him.

As for Orochimaru, he kept a wary gaze on the teen, as he had proved to be a wild card, and despite his arrogance, it was always better to keep Wild Cards well in sight or on your side. Hell, the brat before him was nothing like the Naruto Uzumaki in the forest. He was calmer, more collected, more...ruthless, in fact.

"Naruto, it's a good thing you're here! Now we can fight orochimaru together!" Hiruzen said with confidence, only to have it shatter as Naruto scoffed and shook his head.

Sneering, the teen replied. "Well I would, if I didn't approve of what Orochimaru was doing."

"W-What?! How can you say that?! If"

"Pretty easily. You see, I know all about a few things you've kept hidden from me over the years, Old Meinu(2), and am frankly appalled that such an...upstanding citizen such as yourself would fall so low. Truly this village has fallen from grace if such worthless, old Bastards such as you can have a position of power." Naruto mused out loud, making the Hokage cringe as his hope began to become even more crushed.

Hiruzen snarled. "If you know of your parents, then fight by my side, boy!"

"My parents..." Naruto said, his face adopting a serious look as his sunglasses gleamed in the sun. "...Were idiotic fools. I refuse the name Uzumaki. I refuse the name Namikaze. I am Naruto Okumura now, and no one will stop me from my goals!"

Orochimaru watched silently as this went on, and decided to ask a question that had come up in his mind just then. "So, am I to assume you will not be aiding Sarutobi in this battle?"

Shaking his head as his sunglasses covered eyes drifted to the pale man, Naruto replied in a bored tone that spoke highly of how much he really didn't give a fuck. "Pretty much. I mean, seriously, thanks to you jumping the gun on this Invasion, a lot of civilians are dying and this Old Meinu doesn't even give orders to his troops on what to do! What the fuck kind of leader is that?"

"Would you be fighting beside me then? As an...Ally of Circumstance?"

Naruto shook his head negatively as he turned and began walking away, his head turning to regard the red haired girl who had opened a hole in the purple barrier for him. "I have no interest in fighting at the moment. Besides, you wouldn't need it. He's old. Way out of his prime. The two of us fighting him? Well, I sure as shit ain't a Kage level shinobi, but I could probably give an ANBU Captain or two a run for their money. And that would be Overkill."

Waltzing away, Naruto began whistling a tune he heard some time ago, ignoring the shouts from Hiruzen to come back and fight, instead focusing on the next part of what he called Operation: Dropping Darkness.

Step 1: Remove Idiotic mask and kick a bitches ass.

Step 2: Meet up with his REAL Team.

Step 3: Raid the Hokage Tower to get IT.

Step 4: Retreat back to the re-named Okumura Estates and await for the Invasion to be over.

Operation: Dropping Darkness was in fact a smaller, mini-plan in his grand scheme for the Elemental Nations, one his True Father had been devising ever since the Sage of the Six Paths and his bastard of a brother sealed the Rabbit Goddess, or the Demon of the Old World, away.

Stopping as he felt the presences of his team, Naruto grinned and twirled around just in time to get glomped by two forms. Keeping himself steady, Naruto smiled gently as he looked down at the two girls in his arms.

The first had black hair in two low ponytails on either side of her head, part of her bangs covering her left eye, while her right eye revealed a wine red orb to him. She was wearing an Schoolgirl uniform consisting of a white button up shirt under a dark blue blazer that stained under her impressive DD-Cups, with a dark blue skirt. She had black nylon pantyhose on as well as black 3-inch heels. Her name was Kurumi Tokizaki.

The other was a girl that had pink hair in two twin ponytails with red eyes as well. She was wearing a black dress that came down to her mid-thighs that accented her large C-Cup breasts, as well as thigh high socks and thigh high heeled boots. She had a slight insane glint in her eye as she held Naruto's midriff tightly, as if afraid to let him go. She was Yuno Gasai.

"I am soooo not hugging you." Came the voice of a young man. He had shaggy black hair that hung around his head like a mop, covering his left eye from view. His right eye was revealed to be a dark grey with flecks of gold in it. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt under a black coat that fell around his thighs, a bandoleer of pouches going across his chest. he had black pants that fell to his ankles, combat tape wrapped around his feet and leaving only his toes and heels visible. He was Kokuo Umajino(3).

It just so happened, as well, that Kurumi and Yuno were some of the very few females he found himself looking at as more than just a cock sleeve, and Kokuo as something akin to a brother. It didn't help that all three of them were like him in regards to their heritage and breed.

Naruto grinned as he looked at his team, while beginning to walk to the tower at a brisk pace, already knowing just what was going to happen. With the four of them together, they would easily be able to get into the tower. "Does everyone know the plan?"

Kokuo nodded as he matched the pace Naruto set easily. "Yeah. Each of us is ready to do this. What about you, Boss? Ready to show these fucks what happens when you mess with the Daedra?"

Stopping and turning to his accomplices, Naruto grabbed his sunglasses, pulling them down and revealing his fiery orange eyes, even as his other hand moved his hood back, revealing his pitch black hair in a longer, wilder style but relatively the same, formerly blonde. The grin on his face grew to twisted levels as he replied. "Kamigami ga rakka shi, sekai ga, shushi ya kusa o tsukuranakereba owari no tame no nenrei wa, gōkaku no tame ni, no Daedra wa eiendesu. Watashitachiha eien ka!"(4)

Groaning, Kokuo turned to Naruto after he had spoken. "Oh come on boss, don't start that! I barely even understood that when you first said it!"

Shrugging, his reply was. "Not my problem. Now, when we get to the Tower, Kurumi-chan will use her powers to momentarily stop time so we can get to the Hokage's Office, where Kokuo will then use his blasting clay to open the safe hidden by a genjutsu that opens to the village Jutsu Depository, that I will be raiding for every fucking thing in there, looking for the artifact . Meanwhile Yuno and I will be taking care of any idiot that gets in our way with extreme prejudice."

"What exactly are Kurumi and I looking for?" Kokuo asked seriously.

Closing his eyes behind his sunglasses, Naruto spoke in a serious tone. "Uncle said that it would be some kind of object with a symbol we would recognize immediately, but that only I would be able to grab it without going insane, dying, or any other kind of terrible thing happening. So, look for an object that you feel some kind of weird connection to, like you instinctively know that it's what your looking for."

Nodding the group arrived at the tower where they went to work, demonstrating their abilities to any fool who got in their way, the sounds of the brutal Invasion a nice backdrop for this little recovery mission.

Standing outside, Naruto thought back to how he got the abilities he used and what inspired him to ask his Uncle and Father to make them for him.

(Flashback- Unknown Time Ago)

For as long as he could remember, Naruto loved reading the One Piece manga. What he loved about it were the abilities, these Devil Fruits, that were used. More specifically that of Admiral Akainu, Trafalgar Law, and Donquixote Doflamingo.

After a lot of begging, pleading, explaining, and a crap ton of chores, his Uncle and Father had acquiesced to his wish and made a Devil Fruit with all three abilities of those characters for him, and one extra that his mother thought would compliment them greatly.

Because of this, Naruto had gained a great increase in power. The kind that made him badass, but not more than he would be after a great deal of time and training.

(End Flashback)

Cracking his neck, Naruto made a hand motion for the approaching shinobi, a mix of Konoha, Suna, and Oto. "Come, Oh Blighted Ones, and feel the my might and rage!"

The slaughter that followed was brutal, as with both hands Naruto used his string abilities to make ten of the approaching twenty shinobi fight each other, while Yuno used an axe she pulled from nowhere to start cutting into them.

Holding his hands still, Naruto made a squeezing motion and watched with a sense of satisfaction as his childhood tormentors were ripped apart in a gory manner, no small amounts of pleasure coursing through him at seeing the pure agony on their faces as they bled out.

It truly felt good to finally get some payback for all those years of abuse he had suffered before his parents had found him and taken him away all those years ago.

Nodding to Yuno, who had an orgasmic smile on her beautiful face, the duo headed up to the Hokage's Office just in time to see a group of career genin, all of whom were slightly obese men, attack Kurumi from behind, forcing her to her knees. "Well well, looks like we got us a new fuck toy, boys."

Kurumi smiled gently as she giggled. "Sorry..." The men looked confused until they were brutally ripped apart by ghostly arms. "...But only one man is good enough."

Kokuo sighed as he finished setting the blasting clay on a wall, which Naruto assumed was where the Vault was, getting the detonator ready as he did, quietly talking to himself. "You know, I'm not an demolition expert. My skills are more support, ya know? Ask me to crack a code, no problem! A Cipher, easier than a happy hooker! Blow open a door to a Vault without knocking the building down? Fuck my life!"

Ignoring the grumbling, Naruto looked out the window, seeing that the Invasion was getting settled, with Konoha walking away with a very mean shiner. "We have less than five minutes to get this done before we get to the Estate. Is it ready?"

"Yeah. Just gotta find cover." Kokuo replied, diving behind the desk alongside his teamates and smiling slightly at the explosion that went off.

Naruto sprinted into the Vault, using his Shadow Clones to grab everything he could before tossing them into a duffle bag, with the original approaching a scroll set off to the side. On it was a symbol he hadn't seen in a while.

The symbol of Oblivion.

Grabbing it, Naruto felt a sudden rush of power and let his eyes widen. It wasn't just an Oblivion scroll. It was an Elder Scroll.

**AN: Yeah, this is happening. Exposition will be made next chapter about like, half of the threads I opened up for the plot today,and some things will be cleared up, but for the moment, bare with me. I did say it would be a rushed beginning before we really got to the good bits, so if you stick through with it, you won't be disappointed.**

**Don't be afraid to PM me for any ideas you might have or suggestions for characters and abilities. So far, the only ones I have are Akainu's, Law's, Doflamingo's, and and unknown one that hasn't been shown. There are two more that can be suggested, so please tell me.**

**As for crossovers, well, there will only be five and only characters and weapons, no powers or concepts:**

**Date A Live**

**Mirai Nikki**

**Highschool DxD**

**Blue Exorcist**

**Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**

**I checked the Elder Scrolls Wiki for the Daedric Princes, and the only ones who were against humanity and would fit for what I have planned would be Sanguine, Daedric prince of Debauchery and Lust, and Namira, Daedric prince of Evil, Ancient Beasts, and Hatred. As for being the champion of those four Daedra, well, that has to do with the plot of this story, and what was to be the concept of an old story, Infinite Impossibilities of reality, and the idea of more than one Plain of Existence at any one time.**

**Author Notifications: **

**(1) "For the glory of the Daedra."**

**(2) "Bitch"**

**(3) His name means Steam Horse Run as far as I know.**

**(4) "For Gods fall and ages pass, for worlds end to be made seed and grass, the Daedra are eternal. We Are Eternal!"- Found it in a book when I played Oblivion during the mission when you first enter Oblivion during the Battle of Kvatch. Can't remember the title.**

**Daedra On Naruto's Side:**

**Sanguine- Debauchery, Lust, and Carnal Sins.**

**Namira- Evil, Ancient Beasts, and Hatred.**

**Molag Bal- Enslavement and Domination.**

**Sheogorath- Madness, Insanity, and Humor.**

**Malacath- Ostracized, Abominations, Sworn Oaths, and Bloody Curses.**

**Clavicus Vile- Power and Wishes through Ritualistic Deals and Pacts.**

**Potential Harem:**

**Kurumi Tokizaki- Date A Live**

**Yuno Gasai- Mirai Nikki**

**?- Highschool DxD**

**?- Highschool DxD**

**?- Naruto**

**?- Naruto**


End file.
